


The Search

by AXEe



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Gen, No Plot/Plotless, Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25276702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Just J/7 fluff for you all.   Enjoy! :=)
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine
Comments: 14
Kudos: 43





	The Search

**Author's Note:**

> Just J/7 fluff for you all. Enjoy! :=)

******

Seven slammed the drawer shut with more force than strictly necessary.

“Damn it!” she hissed.

Turning away from the dresser, she moved back to the bed, upending the pillows, the covers, and finally, the mattress itself. Scowling, she remade the bed, briefly peering under it before getting to her feet and making her way downstairs to raid the sofa and the loveseat.

“Lost something?” Kathryn asked from behind her.

“My blue sweater,” Seven answered without turning around “it’s not in the dresser”

“Did you check the hamper?” Kathryn asked.

“Already did,” Seven nodded, now peering intently under the sofa “by the way, it’s your turn to dust,” she said, standing up. Turning around to face Kathryn she froze “that’s my sweater” she stated after a moment’s pause.

Kathryn frowned, lightly tugging at the collar of the blue cable knot sweater she was currently wearing. The blue cable knot sweater she was wearing and _nothing else_ it seemed.

“Hmm, so it is” she noted.

“Why are you wearing my sweater?” Seven asked.

“It’s comfortable” Kathryn shrugged, striking a pose.

“I know,” Seven nodded “that’s why it’s my favorite”

“Well, now it’s _my_ favorite” Kathryn countered.

“You can’t do that,” Seven objected “its my sweater,” she stated, reaching for the other woman “give it back”

“Oh no,” Kathryn quickly danced away from Seven’s reach “you want it? You’ll have to come and get it” she challenged.

With a sudden yell, Seven charged, vaulting herself at the other woman and pinning her to the loveseat, only for Kathryn to hook a leg over her hip and roll them over, pinning the blonde.

“That’s not fair!” Seven grumbled ‘struggling’ to free herself.

“All’s fair in love and war, darling” Kathryn reminded her.

“We’re at war?” Seven echoed “huh, and here I thought that we were married,” with a grunt, she suddenly rolled over, sending the two of them tumbling to the carpet. Sighing in contentment, she snuggled up to the redhead “did you ever think we’d end up here?” she wondered.

“Not in a million years” Kathryn admitted.

“Any regrets?” Seven asked.

“None,” Kathryn frowned up at the blonde “you?”

“None” Seven shook her head.

“Good”

“Good”

Silence fell.

“Kathryn?” Seven asked “I still want my sweater back”

“Oh is that so?” grunting, Kathryn quickly pushed Seven off of her, swiftly getting to her feet “like I said, you’ll have to take it from me” she grinned, already sprinting up the stairs.

Grinning, Seven swiftly got to her own feet.

“Get back here with my sweater!!!” she hollered, laughing as she gave chase…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
